Fallen ANGEL
by Hikari Sword
Summary: *OC centric* Misaka ANGEL and Lilian are taken by Academy City's dark side to test out their latest superweapon. *Contains New Testament, sequel to 'Misaka ANGEL' and 'A Certain Frozen Flower'*
1. Into the Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "A Certain Magical Index" or its characters

**Author: **Firstly, I apologize about this, I wrote this story while I was in the middle of a... 'Superman high', shall we say. (It started from watching 'Man of Steel' on the first day it was out in theaters.) By the time of this upload, I'll have already completed this story about a couple weeks before, but wasn't sure if I should upload it or not.

Canon characters are going to show up, but their impact is going to be extremely minimal. This might as well have been a story with OCs only. Also, while I am aware of the change of characterizations in New Testament, I'm too unfamiliar with them, so expect quite a bit of OOCness all around.

Lastly, this follows up from two OC centric stories "Misaka ANGEL" and "A Certain Frozen Flower". To summarize, Misaka ANGEL is another Misaka clone but she was made using data from Accelerator, Dark Matter and Fuse=Kazakiri (data, not DNA). The other OC, Lilian, is an ice type Esper, and she's aware of the Sisters project.

XXX

* * *

"How is the creature?" a head scientist talks among his colleagues on a current project.

"The adjustments we made to it have proven successful. The creature can now be exposed to our atmosphere with no ill effects to it."

"We've also finished our own modifications to the creature. Enhancing its physical strength and endurance, as well as strengthening and layering its skin."

"We could not, however, increase its intelligence, no matter what we try. Its brain structure is completely... well, it is an alien."

"Hard to believe that we got that thing from a tiny organic trace found on piece of rock that we stole from Area 51," the head scientist mutters out loud. "We can figure out a way to control that thing later. Our... investors... want some results."

"They want us to test this... thing as it is now?"

"They're the ones funding this project, as much as I myself hate to listen to them."

"How are we going to do this? It's not like we can simply compare it to the other projects. All of which, might I add, have ended in failure."

"Which is why they want proof that the project is going well."

"So what are we going to do? Pit it against one of the old failures?"

The room got quiet at the suggestion.

"Which one? That nanomachine senator clone?"

"But to remake one of those..."

"No," the head scientist interrupts. "There is no need to recreate a failure. We simply have to... use one that still exists. And I know which one."

XXX

* * *

"We're super baaack!" Saiai calls out to their apartment building. Her, Mugino, Takitsubo and Fremea waltz into their home.

"Where is everyone?" Fremea looks around to find the TV still on, but no one is watching it, and a window is open.

A loud flushing noise gets their attention. Shiage walks out of the bathroom and notices them all staring at him.

"Uhh... hi?"

"Haamaazuuraa..." Mugino walks forward menacingly. "Where's Angel?"

"Huh-wha-? She's watching... TV..." Shiage notices someone that should be there, isn't. "She was just right there!"

"Tch!" Mugino walks to the doorway. "I'll go look for her, you guys stay here in case she comes back."

"But why would she just leave like that?" Takitsubo asks. "It's not like her."

"That's what I'm worried about," Mugino mentions before she leaves.

XXX

* * *

"Thank you Ms. Hanasaki!" Lilian picks up a blue Iris flower and waves goodbye as she leaves the store.

"Come back again!" The shop owner waves back happily to the Tokiwadai student.

(And you will, this is like the 5th time already. And each time it's a different flower.)

"It's not like it's a bad thing."

(I'm starting to regret making friends with her.)

"Don't say that, it was really great of her to show us this place."

(And you picked up a strange hobby because of it.)

"It's not strange! I like doing this!"

(Apparently you like being stared at too.)

Lilian stops momentarily and looks around to see several people looking at her. She hastily makes her way to an isolated location.

"T-that was your fault!"

(Hey, it's your hobby.)

"Oh be quiet!" The blue haired girl finds a bench to sit down and freezes the flower's stem to it. "Alright, here we go." She kneels down next to the bench and shakes her arms bit.

(Think you can get it on your first try this time?)

"Just let me concentrate!" Lilian places her hands above the bench and calls out mist to appear on her hands. With her mind she controls the white cloud down to the bench and has it freeze, as closely matching the flower as she could. The stem was easy, but the actual flower is something else entirely. Lilian was able to get a third of the flower right before her ice randomly spikes out.

"Oh..."

(If only I could make bets with you, I'd win practically all of them.)

"Oh be quiet," Lilian breaks off the disfigured flower from the bench. "Every flower's different, so I have to adjust the calculations for each one."

(Yeah yeah, I still don't get why you have to do this. Can't you just stick with what you know, especially what you're good at, the lily?)

"I want to get better with my powers, and doing this helps. Don't you agree?"

(I still don't get it though. But if that's what you- hey, is that Misaka?)

"Where?" Lilian turns her head to see Mikoto sneaking around a corner. "It is her, but what's she doing?"

(Let's follow.)

"What?"

(Oh come on, like you're not curious.)

"Alright alright. But I've got a bad feeling about this."

(You always get a bad feeling.)

Lilian takes the flower from the bench and puts it on her ear, freezing it to her hair. She then creates skates of ice at the bottom of her feet and starts skating to where she saw Misaka head towards. Turning the corner, she finds Misaka sneaking forward between hiding spots, following someone in a white lab coat, possibly a scientist.

(Something's definitely going and Miss Misaka's in the middle of it.)

"We should help her."

(I agree. But we need to find out more first. Try asking Misaka about this.)

Lilian breaks off her skates and sneaks towards Misaka. The scientist walks into a back lot surrounded by tall buildings. Misaka stops at a corner as Lilian sneaks close. Misaka suddenly turns around as electricity cracks from her fingers, creating claws of electricity. She points her claws at Lilian, who raises her hands instinctively.

"I-i-it's me Miss Misaka."

"Sis... ter...?"

"Sister?"

(So it's not Misaka.)

"What do you mean?"

(Look at her hairpin, it's a wing, not a flower. She's probably one of the Sisters.)

"Wait, you're one of Miss Misaka's Sisters?"

"Friend... of... Sister...?"

"Yes, I'm a friend of Miss Misaka. She told me about you Sisters."

"Not... Sister..." The Misaka drops dissipates her electric claw and puts her hand on her heart. "Misaka... Angel..."

"Misaka... Angel?"

"Do... not... follow... Too... dan... danger... ous..."

"Dangerous?"

Misaka points at the man standing in the middle of the lot. "Dark... side..."

(The dark side of Academy City. Remember what Misaka said, the city's full of underground, illegal experiments. That guy's definitely a part of it, and probably a part of whatever... made... Angel.)

"Angel, let me help you."

"Help... me...?"

"Yeah, I'm sure your sister would do the same if she were here." Lilian instinctively touches the flower in her hair. "Kamijou will probably do the same as well."

"Sister..." Misaka Angel then places a hand on her white wing hairpin. "Touma..."

"Huh?"

"Your... name..."

"My name is Lilian, Lilian Isolde Sterling."

"Li... lian..." Angel repeats slowly. "Li... lian... friend?"

"Yes," Lilian nods. "I'm here to help you. As a friend of your Sister, and I want to be your friend as well."

"Thank... you..." Angel seems to try to smile. She quickly returns her attention to the one she was following.

The man was still there, as if he was waiting for something. He then reached for something inside one of his pockets.

(It's a trap! He lured Angel here!)

The man pulled out something small, like a trigger. He pressed the button. Both Lilian and Angel hold their ears in pain. A very high pitched noise roared through the alleyway and back lot. Lilian and Angel drop to the ground from the noise. Lilian manages to see the man walk back to them and put on a gas mask. Then he tosses smoke bombs around them which fill the air.

Lilian's vision gets blurry fast and fades to black...

XXX

* * *

"The trail gets distorted here," Mugino adjusts her eye as she scan an alley and back lot. "I don't see traces of a fight, but the electrons around here are really messed up. A trap of some kind? Hm?"

Mugino takes cover as a suspicious van pulls up. Armored men emerges from the vehicle and makes their way into one of the buildings, while the van's back doors remained open. Two men came out of the building carrying some huge and sophisticated looking piece of equipment.

"Careful with that," one of the men ordered. "The boss wants that in one piece."

The van suddenly explodes. All of the men turn to see Mugino walking towards them in an unsettling manner.

"Oh? And just what might that thing be?"

"Shi-" the leader tried to bring something out, only to bring his arm out with no hand, his hand was completely blown off. He screamed in pain as the men carrying the machine put it down slowly while all the others readied their weapons.

"I'm looking for someone," Mugino continues to walk forward as the men tremble slightly. "I was hoping one of you would be able to help me..."

XXX

* * *

(..ian! Lilian!)

"Oohh..." Lilian stirs. "What in the world?"

(You were gassed and brought here.)

"Where?"

(I don't know, some kind of facility. I can only tell you that we're in a very big room.)

Lilian looks around and sees the inside of an extremely large white room. She also finds the body of another girl. "Angel!" Lilian gets up, and stumbles forward back to the ground.

(Easy, easy!)

Lilian crawls to where Angel was lying down and shakes her body. "Angel? Angel, wake up!"

Angel stirs a little as she lifts herself up. "Li... lian...?"

"You're alright, thank goodness." Lilian manages to force herself to stand. "We need to get out of here."

"That won't be happening," a voice over an intercom interrupts their thoughts.

(They're listening, they're most likely watching too.)

Lilian looks around and sees nothing notable about the room.

"I'm sure you're wondering what is happening. Allow me to explain. We've had a bad string of failures in producing... weapons, from the most technologically advanced weapons, to super soldiers. The original Sisters project, The Level 6 Shift and Misaka ANGEL herself were just a few of these."

"Not... failure..." Angel mutters. "Not... weapon... I... am... me..."

"Heh, believe what you will. We've already moved on and produced the next weapon."

In the center of the room, a large cylinder rises very slowly. Lilian steps back in a panic, Angel gets up and readies herself.

"Let me tell you, making this specimen was quite a challenge. We had to wait until we... obtained... a sample from the Roswell incident. A rock sample, from the meteorite that crashed there which contained organic traces. A fossil most likely, of one of the most brutal and terrifying creatures we've ever seen."

The cylinder stops rising, the cover drops back into the floor revealing an extremely large humanoid in a liquid filled tube. The creature had gray skin and bones sticking out of its flesh, with large spikes coming out at the shoulders and along its arms. It also sported white hair and green shorts.

"Of course we managed to make a few modifications of our own to make it more viable as a weapon. Now, it is ready to be tested. Our original plans were to test it against Misaka ANGEL alone, however we decided to introduce an unknown variable into the mix, you. I am certain that the results would prove, interesting. So sorry my dear, but you should never have had gotten involved with that monster beside you."

"I am... not monster!"

"You're not even human," the voice taunts. "Your body is almost entirely made out of nanomachines, based off of the EVE bioweapon and a certain senator. We only used the Railgun's DNA to give you a shape. Of course we've also added a few other things too."

"That's enough!" Lilian screams out.

"Oh, defending her are we? Well, let me tell you that the day you befriended Misaka ANGEL, was your doomsday. Doomsday, hmm, yes... let us call this creation, Doomsday."

The liquid inside the tube began to empty.

"I'm... sorry..." Angel apologizes to Lilian.

"No, don't be," Lilian responds. "I chose to help you, because it's what friends do. Right?" Lilian smiles at Angel. "We'll survive this, together."

(Lilian that was just... auuugh! Well, I guess in situations like this, cheesy lines are the only way to go.)

Angel looked incredibly stunned, then smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, say your farewells while you can. It'll be your last words."

(Lilian, let's switch.)

Lilian closes her blue eyes, then Isolde opens her red ones.

(Isolde, do you have a plan?)

"They must be watching us from somewhere, and I don't think they'll resort to cameras for something like this."

(So there must be a window somewhere.)

"A well hidden one. Though I think we should worry more about their shutdown procedure. They could fill the room with gas or use that sonic wave thing again."

"Lilian...?" Angel looks at Isolde strangely.

"S-sorry Angel," Isolde reassures her. "I'm just figuring out how to get out of here."

(Isolde, I think we should tell her.)

"I'd like to tell her but..."

With the tube empty, the Doomsday opened its menacing red eyes.

"We don't have time."

The monster breaks out of the glass it was contained in and unleashes a monstrous roar. It notices Isolde and Angel standing ready. The monster charges forward, with each step shaking the ground.

XXX

* * *

**Author:** I won't upload the story all at once. Gotta stall while I make the next one after all XD.

A couple references here, namely the EVE bioweapon and the nanomachine senator. Both of which I've made stories about ("Railgun vs Railgun" and "Falling Lightning"). I was going to make more prequels, both involving Angel encountering EVE and the senator, I still might, but for now I have no plans on doing them.

SEE YA!


	2. The Beast

**Author:** Truth be told, I have very little idea what I wanted to do with this fic. All I know is that I wanted Lilian/Isolde and Misaka ANGEL to meet, I just wasn't sure how. Then my "Superman high" kicked in and this thing just... happened.

XXX

* * *

Mugino stands over the special forces she had completely defeated without a scratch.

"Tch, in the end I got nothing from them." The Meltdowner investigates the large machine that they were carrying. "Some kind of sonar cannon, it was hidden inside the building. It would've taken out Angel without any trouble. I just need to find out where they were going to go with this, or where they came from."

She walks over to the half destroyed van. "A navigation system, perfect." She starts fiddling with it but there's a password lock on the system. "Hmm..." She tries to hack into the system using what she knows, but no luck. "Tch... As much as I hate to do this, I have to call 'her'."

Mugino takes out her cell phone and calls a number. "Oi, get Hamazura on the line. ... Hamazura, tell me the number of that Touma Kamijou. Don't ask why, just tell me. ... Alright, got it. I'm going to be out a little later than I thought, so someone else will have to cook tonight. Was that a sigh of relief? Hey! Tch, he hung up on me, no matter."

Mugino hangs up and dials another number. "Hello? This is a friend of Hamazura Shiage. I need the Railgun's number. ... There's no time to explain, just give me her number! ... Alright then, I'll tell you. Misaka ANGEL has been dragged back down into the darkness..."

XXX

* * *

Isolde fires a huge jet of mist from her hands to slow down and freeze the charging monster. It struggles forward through the wind as its body get covered in ice while it raises both arms above it. Isolde bursts out most mist as the creature was only a step away, ready to bring down its arms. It stopped completely, frozen in a block of ice.

Isolde stops firing mist and looks at the frozen monster before her. The ice begins to crack.

"This is why I hate super strength!" Isolde's instinctively stepped back.

Isolde is yanked away by Angel as the monster breaks out and brings its arms down. Angel catches the creature's fists, the sheer power cracks the ground she stood on.

"Interesting," the head scientist observes.

"How in the world is she capable of matching that... thing's strength?"

"Nanomachines, son."

"What?"

"If it was the same failure that we produced a few weeks ago, she would have been flattened then and there. But now, she somehow learned how to use and manipulate the nanomachines inside her, enough to at least compete with Doomsday's massive physical power.

I imagine that the Railgun's electricity inside her is somehow helping to augment her nanomachine's capabilities. Her body seems to have much more durability now then even the nanomachine senator clone."

Angel's footing crumbled beneath her feet. "Run!" She yells to Isolde as electricity cackles along her entire body.

Isolde runs out of the way as Angel pushes the creature away. Angel quickly follows up with a few swipes of her electric claws to the monster's face. The monster's head barely acknowledged the attacks. Angel jumps back to increase the distance between them, she fires large electrical blasts that force the monster to step back with each hit. But it held it's ground, Angel stops attacking as the creature straightens up, and gives a puzzled look at Angel.

Angel herself looks at her electric claws in surprise. She clenches her hands into fists, forcing the electricity to concentrate in a focused spot. She produces more electricity to flow throughout her entire body. The monster charges once again.

"Oho..." the head scientist perks up. "From just one failed attack, she had figured out that her... usual method of combat is completely ineffective."

"She learned? That fast?"

"Quite the development isn't it? Since being freed, Misaka ANGEL had managed to learn and adapt. If she had been the same since we had completed her, she would have never adapted like that."

Isolde continues to distance herself from the two combatants as she hears them trading blows, strong enough for her to feel them.

(You have to go help her!)

"No, we need to find a way out of here," Isolde looks around the huge room. "Win or lose, we're still trapped, this is our only chance."

She points her arm at a wall, covering her hand with mist and fires icicles. Each icicle was hollow and contained mist, which when shattered open, allowed the icicle to stick to the wall, and let Isolde sense if there's anything off about the wall's structure. She lines the walls with icicles, looking for any area that's different from the rest.

A handful of icicles hit the window in front of the scientists, scaring the weaker ones to the floor.

"Relax," the head scientist tells them. "She may have found us, but this glass could withstand a tank's artillery."

"There they are," Isolde runs towards the part of the wall that she had just shot. Angel's body flies right past her. Isolde stops to see Angel roll on the round. The ice girl turns the other way and sees Doomsday charging forward.

"Oh crap!" Isolde jumps back, boosted by creating ice on her feet. She shoots mist between herself and the monster, creating a wall of ice. The wall shatters within seconds as the creature breaks through easily. Isolde walks back as she continuously shoots mist at it, with no visible effect on the monster's speed at all. It blocks its face with one arm as it walks through the wind.

"Haaa!" Angel jumps forward, a fist charged with electricity impacts Doomsday's face.

Isolde stops shooting mist while the monster stumbles back.

"Go!" Angel yells to Isolde.

"Be careful!" Isolde resumes running to her destination. She feels more powerful physical blows behind her. Even though they deeply worry about their friend, they could do nothing for her against the monster.

Isolde uses an ice boosted jump to make it to where scientists were watching. She freezes herself to the camouflaged window and makes an ice platform for her to stand on.

(How do you know it's here?)

"The mist froze differently here compared to all the other places," Isolde answers as she forms a solid spiked ball mace with her ice. She slams the mace into the window. There was no visible damage. "Of course it's going to be really hard to break." Isolde continues to pound on the window with her mace, using her powers to repair her weapon as needed.

The scientists on the other side just watch her futile struggle.

"Perhaps it was a mistake to use her after all?" the head scientist mutters. "No matter, it should not take long to get the results we need."

A bloodcurdling scream tears through the air. Isolde turns around and sees Doomsday toss away one of Angel's arms.

(AAANGEEEL!) Lilian screams inside Isolde's head.

Angel dropped to her knees holding the area where her arm had been torn off. Doomsday grabbed her head and lifted her up. Angel can feel it squeeze.

"NOOOOO!" Angel sparks up and grabs the monster's hand. She unleashes a massive amount of electricity onto the creature. Her eyes glowed with power and it blasts the beast in the face.

The monster roars from the attack and drops the one armed girl. It stumbles back as Angel fizzes out. The monster regains its balance and slowly walks toward the struggling Angel, who had just managed to grab her torn arm. Doomsday raises both arms above her.

The creature is hit by a large block of ice. It steps forward to catch itself, then turns around, enraged. Isolde was still on the platform right next to the window, shooting many large icicles. The creature shrugs off most of the attacks, only smashing the bigger ones aimed at his face. It steps forward unfazed, then begins to run full speed.

"That's it..." Isolde mutters, stopping her attacks. "Get over here you big ugly-"

Doomsday roars as it jumps up, headed towards where Isolde stood. The scientists behind her panic, except for the lead who just stands there.

Isolde dives off the side as Doomsday smashes the ice and crashes into the window. The window cracks heavily, but stayed together. The head scientist stares into Doomsday's face without a hint of fear or worry. The monster then drops to the ground below.

"Start the gas!" one of the other scientists "Get the sonar emitter!"

"Ignore that order!" the head scientist overrides their commands. "The experiment is not finished yet."

"But sir-!"

"The sonar emitter has yet to return!" someone reports. "And we can't contact the retrieval team."

"What?"

"Hmph, it's for the better." The head scientist mutters.

Isolde watches as Doomsday gets up.

(Isolde, Angel is...!)

Isolde quickly turns to see Angel hold her arm to where it's supposed to be. Angel screams in pain as a white light shines from the tear on her body. In a few seconds, her arm is reconnected to her body and is working normally.

The ice girl feels tremors getting bigger and headed her way fast. Isolde sees Doomsday charging right at her! She makes a huge pillar of ice underneath her feet to raise herself above the monster. The creature charges right through it and destroys the ice tower with no loss of momentum whatsoever. Isolde jumps off the tower, rolling on the ground.

Isolde gets up and looks at the monster. Doomsday stops and turns around slowly. The monster begins charging again. Isolde gets ready for another dodge. Angel runs past her.

"Angel!"

Angel's body is charging with electricity, her arms especially. She utilizes her faster speed to overwhelm Doomsday with punches. Using jumping punches, uppercuts, low jabs, ending with both her hands together swinging up at the monster's head. Doomsday's body flies a few feet before crashing on the ground. Angel herself dropped to one knee.

"Angel!"

"I'm... fine..." Angel trembles despite her words as she gets up. "Just... find... escape..."

Isolde turns back to the window she was targeting and heads for it. She could hear Doomsday's roar once again, as well as the loud sounds of fierce impacts. The ice girl jumps up the window, recreates the platform and notices the cracks in the window. She places a hand on the glass, she creates mist that flows inside the cracks and freezes it. The freezing mist expands the cracks, making them bigger, longer.

"Dammit, start the gas before they escape!" the head scientist yells.

Isolde sees a sphere pop out of the wall right next to her. She notices several more around the walls of the room.

"Oh no you don't," Isolde shoots mist at all the spheres, freezing them and the walls they came out off.

"That fool!" The scientist screams as Isolde returns to break the window.

"Sir?"

"Evacuate the facility! Tell everyone to gather as much recorded data and samples as they possibly can within the next few seconds and leave! This is a code black! Have security equip and deploy everything they've got!"

The head scientist walks away as everyone else runs. Isolde's ice finally breaks the thick glass. The glass falls all around Isolde, her automatic ice armor protects her from any falling shards, freezing the shards before contact and breaking off constantly.

"Of course they wouldn't stick around," Isolde mutters as she steps in. Warning lights turn on and a loud siren blares. "We have to get out of here as soon as we can."

(Isolde! What about Angel?!)

Isolde turns around and sees Angel and Doomsday trading blows, with Angel appearing slower than before. Isolde waits for them to be separated then blasts Doomsday with a powerful stream of mist, trying to freeze the monster. Angel looks up at Isolde. The ice girl tries to keep the monster in place by continually freezing it to the ground.

"Hurry up here!" Isolde yells out.

Angel runs full burst towards where Isolde is. Doomsday also breaks into a run despite being pounded on by high speed mist and freezing.

"Tch!" Isolde fires a rain of icicles along with her mist. Most of them just shatter on impact with the monster while it feels nothing from them. Isolde swings her arms upwards, a large ice pillar decks Doomsday's chin and slams the monster to the ceiling.

Angel magnetically super jumps up to where Isolde is. The ice girl keeps shooting mist at the ice pillar she created to keep Doomsday in place. It became increasingly obvious that the pillar wasn't going to last despite Isolde's constant mist and refreezing.

"Run!" The ice girl yells to Angel as she breaks off herself.

The giant pillar shatters and crumbles, the Doomsday weapon lands on the ground and heads towards the open window, the landing from its jump could be felt across the floor. It runs down the large hallway, with nothing to tell it where to go, it was just a wild animal.

Incredibly large doors open up somewhere on the floor. A large number of men with weapons as well as a large laser cannon await the monster. The bright lights attract the creature to their location and it stands before them.

"Open fire!" the commander orders. The men unload everything they've got. The bullets just bounce off and grenades have no effect.

"Sir! The laser's ready!"

"Then fire at will!"

The laser cannon unleashes a thick beam of light that manages to surprise and push back the monster, until it held its footing. The monster struggled to step forward, but it was obvious that the laser did nothing more than irritate it. The cannon soon begins to run out of energy. Rockets are fired right at it. Direct hits, explosions cover the creature in thick smoke while the laser dies off.

Doomsday bursts through the cloud at full speed. It was the last thing that those men are going to see.

XXX

* * *

"Looks like we're safe now," Isolde tells Angel. They had managed to hide behind a couple corners as the monster had ran past them towards the giant elevator. "But we can't stay here. Let's go."

"No..." Angel grabs Isolde's arm and holds her still. "Don't..."

"Angel?" Isolde is confused by Angel's actions, until she feels the girl beside her trembling. "You're... shaking... and... glowing?"

"I'm... scared..." Angel doesn't seem to realize that several areas of her body are glowing.

(That looks like the same kind of light when she... put her arm back together. I think she's healing herself.)

"You're scared?"

Angel nods slowly.

"You're scared of the monster?"

Angel nods again.

"Then, why did you fight it?"

"More scared... to lose... friend..."

"..."

(Isolde, I think we should stay here a bit. At least until Angel stops shaking.)

"Alright, we'll calm down and stay here for a bit," Isolde mentions. Then the main lights start blinking until they are completely shut off, leaving only the emergency lights. Then a loud roar reaches their ears, followed by the rumbling of the ground and ceiling. "But we can't stay for long." Isolde closes her eyes.

Lilian opens her eyes and sits down, pulling Angel with her. Lilian wraps her arm around the trembling girl to comfort her.

**XXX**

* * *

**Author:** Yeah... this fic's going to be action heavy. And nonsensical.

Actually, I remember wanting Angel to be just a regular clone when I first came up with her (just a heck of a lot more powerful thanks to the Accelerator, Dark Matter and FUSE=Kazakiri data inside her), then I played Metal Gear Rising... And now she's a nanomachine construct using Mikoto's form and power. Which means I'll able to do something 'different' with her.


	3. Terror

"I got here as quick as I could," Mikoto walks over to where Mugino was waiting. She started to look around, as if hoping to find someone.

"If you're looking for that guy," Mugino starts. "I gave him a completely different address, on the other side of the city."

"I see."

"Did you really want him here?"

"No, it's better this way," Mikoto walks over to the half van and checks out the navigation system. A quick spark of electricity flows between her and the computer.

The screen displays a map of the city. A marker appears where they are located in the city. A trail appears from the marker and starts travelling around the city to a destination.

"There," Mikoto points to the screen. "That's... really far away."

Mugino walks over to take a look. "That's the abandoned part of town. There's a lot of conveniently empty buildings there. So they're right in the middle of it. Alright, Railgun, you can go now."

"What do you mean I can go now?" Mikoto questions hard. "I only came here because you said Angel was in trouble. I'm coming too."

"You have just as much place in the darkness as that guy does," Mugino argues. "It's best that you avoid it as much as you can."

"But my Sisters were born there, I can't call myself their older sister if I just ignore this."

Mugino looks at her and sees the seriousness in her eyes, then she remembers her determination during the Sisters project. "Just don't slow me down."

"That's my line!"

XXX

* * *

"What's the status of the monster?" the head scientist asks as he boards a helicopter.

"It is nearing the 5th underground floor. We've got every man and every weapon we have left there. The whole building is sealed off without those men knowing about it. But as it is right now, there's no stopping that thing."

"Another disaster," the scientist mumbles. "Hopefully there'll still be a city when Doomsday is finally stopped."

"What about the two girls?" one of the younger scientists asks.

"No word on them, but either way, they're as good as dead."

"A shame too," the head scientist mutters. "Misaka ANGEL actually showed some promise. I think we should re-open project JENOVA."

XXX

* * *

Lilian and Angel feel the building shake once again, dust falls from above. The dark hallways were only lit up by rotating emergency lights, but those only served to remind the two of the great danger they are in.

Angel slowly separates from Lilian and gets up.

"Angel?" Lilian looks up at the other girl. She gets up herself. "Are you okay now?"

"No..." Angel shakes her head. "Still... scared... but..."

The building shakes again.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

(Lilian, let me take over.)

Lilian closes her eyes, Isolde opens hers.

"Let's go," Isolde motions for Angel to follow.

Angel doesn't move.

"Angel?"

"Who... are... you...?"

"Huh?"

"You... are... di... fferent..."

(Has she figured it out?)

"How?"

Angel raises one hand near Isolde's face, a spark flew upwards from her fingers.

"Aura... changed..."

"Aura?"

"Don't... really... know... but... I... feel..."

"..."

(Just tell her.)

"Alright," Isolde takes a deep breath. "I don't know if you'll be able to understand this, but right now, I'm Isolde. There are two people sharing this body, me and Lilian."

"You... friend...?"

"Of course, a friend of Lilian's is a friend of mine, is that alright with you?" Isolde takes out her hand.

Angel was hesitant at first, then takes it.

"Okay, let's find a way out of here."

Isolde leads the way around the floor, looking for anything that might help them figure out a way to escape.

"That's really weird."

(What is?)

"I don't see any windows."

(It's hard to see anything at all with the lack of light.)

"Heh, trapped in some dark top secret research facility..."

A loud rumbling can be heard above them.

"... with some crazy ass science experiment on the loose. Sounds like a bad horror story to me."

(Or worse, a fanfiction.)

"Whatever the case, we should definitely try to avoid fighting that thing. Unless we want to end up like them."

Isolde walks in on a bloody massacre. Both her and Angel stare in horror and disgust at the scene before them.

(I think I'm going to hurl!)

"W-wait no don't-!" Isolde runs for the nearest corner and pukes out. "Lilian!"

(Sorry!)  
"No, I should be the one to apologize. Just, don't look for now." Isolde scans the wreckage, trying her best to avoid looking at too much gore.

Angel however, was unaffected.

"It looks like this is a large freight elevator, and we're 20 floors underground. But we can use this to get up."

There's rumbling from above.

"Hopefully we'll be able to get past... that thing. Angel, stay close to me."

Isolde motions for Angel to stay close. She uses her ice to push the remains, of both man and machine, off the elevator. Isolde begins to work the panel and the lift rises. The ice girl feels Angel grab hold onto her arm. Angel was slightly trembling again.

(What should we do?)

"Angel, listen to me. If we ever end up having to face that thing again, then we focus on running away. There's no need to fight it, we just run."

Angel shivers a little at the thought of fighting the monster again.

"Alright, I promise, that if we ever run into that thing, I'll do everything I can to protect you, so you won't have to fight. Okay?"

"You... protect me...?"

"It's what friends do, right?" Isolde smiles.

Angel nods silently.

The two of them ride the elevator as the rumblings continue. What's worse, they were getting closer to it.

"Sounds like a big battle up there," Idsolde notes.

(Do you think they'll be able to stop it?)

"They made that thing didn't they? And they're weapon developers. Top secret, illegal weapon developers at that. They should have something that could stop it."

(And if they don't?)

"Then... it'll be unleashed into Academy City. But let's not think about that."

(It'll be our fault...)

"I said, let's not think about it. At the very least, not now. And besides-!"

A loud explosion from above breaks into the elevator shaft.

"What the heck!?" Isolde yells as a large vehicle looking object starts to tumble down towards them.

Isolde puts up an extremely thick, slanted wall of ice above herself and Angel, the large object lands on the ice wall, heavily cracking it. The sudden impact causes the elevator to stop moving. But they can now clearly see that the object was a tank of some kind. Isolde carefully creates more ice to push the tank off of the wall.

"Oh hell... Angel, hold on to me!" Isolde grabs Angel's arm and freezes herself to the wall.

Something massively heavy flattens the tank, making it explode and shattering the ice wall. The elevator shakes violently.

From the flames emerge a familiar monstrous figure. The Doomsday figure looked even more menacing than before with the fire burning behind it. The creature sees Isolde, frozen to the wall, and Angel, holding on to Isolde. It roars out loud, both girls could do nothing but listen and fear.

The monster runs, each step shakes the elevator hard, both Isolde and Angel can feel the shaking from the wall. The lift breaks off, Doomsday losses its footing beneath him. It and the elevator dropped, Angel and Isolde watched, and listened, as the monster roars while it disappears into the darkness.

"That was way too damn close," Isolde mentions out loud. She begins to look around, she finds a large hanger door just above them. "We need to climb up a bit and then we'll be at the 10th underground floor."

Angel lets go of Isolde and magnetizes herself to the wall.

"You can do that too?"

"Sister... teach me..."

Angel and Isolde climbs up the wall until they're level with the door. Isolde shoots some mist into the crack between the door and the floor. She freezes the mist inside the crack, the expanding ice opens the door. The ice girl stops when she hears a massive roar beneath. Looking down, Doomsday is climbing up after them!

"You've got to be kidding me!" Isolde goes back to opening the door. She begins to feel the creature climbing closer. "Lilian!"

(Got it!) Lilian controls some mist to drop large chunks of ice on top of the monster. None of them has any effect on its speed.

Isolde forces the door to open faster. She makes ice pillars to hold the door up. "Angel! Jump!"

Angel magnetically jumps and Isolde ice jumps to the opening. They roll past the door, Isolde destroys the pillars holding the door open. The door falls closed. Both girls get up and stare, they could feel the monster getting closer. They step back hurriedly, yet never taking their eyes off the door.

Isolde catches up with Angel and sees her walking by a small room. The ice girl shoves her into the room with all her might. Angel hits the ground and hears ice freezing behind her. The shoved girl gives an incredibly worried look, Isolde just smiles as an ice wall separates the two of them.

"Isol... de...?"

On the ice wall, a message is written with cracks in the ice. 'Get out of here'

Doomsday's face and fists breaks through the door. Isolde runs away as fast as she could. Doomsday absolutely wrecks the door it was stuck in and gives another loud roar. It gives chase to the ice girl down the hall, completely missing Angel. The trapped girl can hear the monster's roars and its feel its attacks from the shockwaves travelling through the building.

"Isolde! Lilian!" Angel hits the ice wall with all she's got, destroying it in one shot. Angel runs out and heads in the direction that Isolde and Doomsday ran.

She finds the ruined hallways and rooms filled with broken ice and building debris, she almost slips several times on patches of ice on the floor. Angel can hear more breaking ice and feels more rumblings from further ahead. She picks up the pace of her running. At the turn of a corner, large chunks of walls and the roof had collapsed, smashed, crumbled all while broken ice is scattered about.

A large pile of debris leads up to a floor above, covered in broken ice. Angel magnetically jumps upwards to follow the trail. The building rumbles and shakes constantly. Angel runs around the floor and sees an ice pillar breaking through the ceiling. Angel jumps up to the next floor. A quake causes her to lose her footing. The ceiling above her crumbles. She sees the roof begin to come down and scrambles away. She slips on a patch of ice, falling to the ground. Angel rolls to face upwards, watching the ceiling crack greatly. Large pieces slide down slowly, Angel crawls backwards, her fear keeping her from turning away. Large chunks of roof fully slide out right above her. She raises her hands defensively and braces for a painful impact.

It never came. Angel opens her eyes slowly, she sees her fingers with small sparks flowing between them, and the debris floating just above her. She waves her hands to the side, causing the debris to float into the wall.

Angel stands up. From the hole in the ceiling she sees Isolde, covered in broken ice, using ice to dodge and deflect Doomsday's attacks. Isolde manages a glimpse down the hole, meeting Angel's eyes briefly. Isolde could see that Angel was deeply worried, Angel couldn't read Isolde's eyes, but she could tell that Isolde was initially surprised to see her, but then it changed to a determined look.

Isolde quickly turns back to face Doomsday, then runs off.

"Isolde! Lilian!" Angel yells. She jumps up to the floor and runs after them. Another quake, very nearby, Angel stops to hold her footing, several chunks of the ceiling begin crashing down. Angel held up a hand to stop any pieces from falling on top of her, but the rest had completely blocked the path she was following.

She decides to get up onto the next level. Angel runs down the hallway in the same direction Isolde and Doomsday were. A large wall of ice breaks through the floor, stopping Angel in her tracks, and going all the way to through the ceiling. She hears the ice completely shattering on the floor below. A loud roar is heard, Doomsday itself breaks through the floor and through the ceiling, it looked like it had jumped as hard as it could.

Isolde jumps up onto the same floor as Angel, but she doesn't notice Angel, nor hear her scream from behind the ice. The ice girl dropped to one knee and was holding her arm as it hung, weak. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Angel watched Isolde struggle to stand.

The monster can be heard again, roaring above. Isolde ice jumps to the upper floor, where the monster awaits.

Angel sends electricity to one of her fists and completely destroys the wall of ice. She quickly makes her way to where Doomsday and Isolde jumped through and follows. The whole floor was one gigantic room, and unlike all the other floors it was completely lit up. The floor is littered with dead bodies, broken weapons, and destroyed burning vehicles that still emitted smoke.

A loud breaking sound is heard, through one of the smoke clouds flew a giant, half destroyed ice ball. The remains of the ball crash and shatter on the floor, revealing Isolde's body. Angel could see Isolde struggling to move.

"Iso-!"

A roar interrupts Angel's call. Doomsday emerges from the smoke as well, high in the air. Isolde raises an arm and creates a dome to shield herself. Doomsday crashes right through it at the center. The landing was so hard that the floor around them broke up and fell down.

Angel was paralyzed after seeing that. Then... one very loud and very strong impact is heard. More of the floor collapsed to the floor below, but nothing else happened. There was silence for a few seconds. The monster roars out, and roars again, as if it felt triumphant.

Angel dropped to her knees, her eyes were wide but her pupil compressed, and shaking. A blue Iris flower floated down before her, its petals were torn and ripped and the stem was broken short. It was the same flower that Isolde and Lilian had in their hair.

"I... sol... de... Li... li... an..."

The monster jumped up back onto the floor where Angel was. It seemed to see Angel as no longer a threat, so it walked slowly.

"Isolde... Lilian... fr... iend... friend..." Angel picks up the broken flower and places it at her chest, her cheeks flow with tears from her crying eyes. "Why...? Friend... I don't... want to... lose... friend... but..."

"_I chose to help you, because it's what friends do. Right?"_

"No... don't... lose..."

"_I promise, that if we ever run into that thing, I'll do everything I can to protect you, so you won't have to fight. Okay?"_

"I don't... want to... lose... friend..."

_Isolde just smiles as an ice wall separates the two of them._

"No... no... friend... I... lose... my... friend..."

"_It's what friends do, right?"_

Angel bends over the ground on one hand. A lot of electricity starts sparking around her.

"Aaaaahh... haaaa..." more and more electricity flows around her body. Some of the lighter magnetic objects begin to float upwards. The electricity around Angel just continues to increase with no known limit.

"Hraaaa... Ah... AH... RRRRAAAAAAAAAGH!" Angel's body explodes with massive electrical energy. Doomsday stops walking to see a large pillar of light circled by sparks emerge from the girl.

XXX

* * *

"Tch, what the hell is going on?" a certain white haired boy is annoyed by the blinking lights.

"Ahh!" a small girl jumps away from a sparking rice cooker and into the arms of an older girl.

"Get off of me you brat!"

"Ow! Misaka Misaka yells in pain."

"Serves you right."

"You're not trying to pull anything, are you Worst?"

"No, this Misaka is not the one doing this."

"It's happening to the whole city, Misaka Misaka looks out the window to see blinking lights everywhere."

"Then it's your sister, what a pain. She's probably fighting that guy again." The boy gets up and makes his way to the door.

The two girls just look at the boy silently for a moment.

"What?"

"Where are you going, Number 1?"

"A walk, the blinking lights hurts my eyes."

"Where are you really going?"

"... I'm going to tell your sister and that guy to stop having fights that mess with the city's power grid. It's a real pain in the ass."

XXX

* * *

Mugino and Mikoto were running down a street on their way to the location indicated on the map. The Meltdowner suddenly noticed that the Railgun has stopped.

"Hey! Railgun! What are you-?" It was then that she noticed.

Mikoto was staring at a street lamp, a violently flickering street lamp. The Meldowner notices that every light that's connected to the city's power grid was flickering.

Mikoto walks over to the street lamp and touches it, concentrating. She sends some of her electricity through the grid to find the source.

Mikoto suddenly opens her eyes, with shock and horror.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?"

"It's Angel, she's... she's losing it! We need to hurry!"

Mikoto's phone rings, she checks the number before answering, it was that guy.

"Misaka! Do you see that?"

"See it? I feel it! It's Angel!"

"What? Where are you right now? We'll meet up."

"No! Don't. Just get to the hospital and tell that doctor to get ready."

"Misaka?"

"Please."

"... Alright, be careful."

"You too."

Mikoto and Mugino picked up the pace, it was still quite a distance away. They can only hope that they'll be able to make it in time.

**XXX**

* * *

**Author: **This fic isn't finished yet and already I dropped a hint for a possible sequel. XD**  
**

Actually, I've got a quite a handful of stories in my head to write after this (at the time of this upload). However, they're all OC focused, I guess you could say my own personal Index-verse is centered around Lilian/Isolde, Misaka ANGEL and... someone I haven't introduced yet XD (though I am doing my best to have the canon characters as involved as possible in the plots, mostly Mikoto and Touma, cause... you know...).

Accelerator originally wasn't supposed to show up, but now there are 3 Level 5's in the story and one powerful monster to confront, and I'm not talking about Doomsday.


	4. It's what friends do, right?

The pillar of light surrounding Angel splits and folds, forming what appeared to be skeletal, electric wings. Angel's body lifted up from the ground when the skeletal electric wings flapped, her body was limp as she rose. Her head spun around, then looks straight at Doomsday. Her eyes were pure white with power, the bottom half of her hair turned white. Her hands shoot out large electric claws that dance and cackle loudly.

Both monsters roar out.

Angel flies full speed to swipe at Doomsday's face, she uses her great speed advantage to strike multiple times furiously. Doomsday feels every swing, but they are still not strong enough to cause visible damage. The bigger monster gets a lucky shot, knocking the smaller one to the ground.

Angel flips back to avoid a stomp, she tackles the monster hard, it and her fly through destroyed vehicles into a solid wall. Angel readies to swing her arm, Doomsday grabs her neck and runs through several debris and vehicles. It runs on top of a tank and jumps up, choke slamming Angel through three floors.

The monster held the girl's head to the ground, the girl's rage and anger shone in her eyes. Powerful electric blasts shoot from her eyes, blowing the monster to the ceiling. Upon landing, the creature grabs a leg and throws Angel through a few walls. Angel drops to the ground, the monster crashes through the walls towards her.

The girl gets up and flies through the holes in the walls. She avoids the monster's fist and claws away at his face. Doomsday grabs her feet, it swings her to the ground, nearly breaking through the floor. It swings her up, then down again, harder. Angel's body crashes through a couple floors.

Doomsday looms over the hole in the floor, Angel was slowly getting up. The girl's electric wings sparked all around randomly. The monster jumps down the hole, the electric wings push Angel out of the way!

Doomsday watches the girl get up. Her electric wings were zapping anything around her, sparks were travelling through the floor, walls and ceiling. Then, the electricity in the walls shoot out and converge on the monster! Several small bolts from the wings grab magnetic debris and throws them at the beast.

Doomsday struggles with the electric storm and flying wreckage. Its face is hacked by the girl's electric claws once again, while her wings continued to attack with a mind on its own using bolts and thrown debris. Angel continues jumping furiously while slashing Doomsday's face. The monster could only swing wildly against her claws and her wings.

A lucky hit knocks Angel away, the girl claws into the wall, tearing it up to stop moving. She runs along the wall like a beast to strike again. Doomsday swings his arms randomly, trying to attack her wing's electricity, the thrown wreckage and Angel herself.

Doomsday manages to grab Angel's arm, it punches her upwards, hard. Angel's body crashes through several floors, all the way up to the huge room again. Her electric wings spread to stop her mid air. The monster jumps through the hole her body made. Angel dives with her claws ready to swipe. The monster's fist was faster, and much harder.

Angel's body is knocked away, hard. She falls near the edge of the room, her electric wings cackle and sizzle, flashing in and out. Her body glows brightly as she struggles to get up. She coughs out blood.

Heavy stomping can be heard, felt. The monster tackles Angel into the wall. It steps back, then punches her deeper into the wall, again, and again. It lets her body collapse on the ground, barely moving but still glowing. The monster raises a foot slowly to finish her off.

Several icicles bounce off of Doomsday's skin, there's no damage but the creature noticed it. Angel slightly tilts her head up to see a girl with blue hair halfway across the room firing icicles with one arm. Doomsday steps back from Angel's fallen body and takes a step towards the girl and roars out.

XXX

_(Isolde! What are you doing?)_

"_I promised her, remember?"_

_(But-!)_

"_I don't plan on dying, not until I...!"_

_(Isolde?)_

"_No time to chat!"_

XXX

Doomsday charges the ice girl, the girl runs away then creates skates on her feet to skate away at a faster speed. Though the monster is still closing the distance.

XXX

_Isolde's ice ball crashes on the ground, shattering into multiple pieces. Isolde herself struggled to move her body, one of her arms is badly hurt. A roar gets her attention, Doomsday appears in the air right above her._

"_Tch!" Isolde raises her good arm to quickly create a thick shield._

_The monster just crashes through it hard, merely an inch from where Isolde lay. The girl could feel the small quake from its landing. Then the floor they were on completely breaks apart and they fall to the floor below._

XXX

The ice girl continues to skate as fast as she could. She heads towards a destroyed door leading to the large elevator shaft. Doomsday is almost within reach as they near the door. Both the monster and the girl go through the door and into the elevator shaft.

XXX

_After falling through the floor, Doomsday stood over Isolde. It roars out loud, then raises a hand._

_Isolde raises her arm to shoot mist at its chest, quickly forming a pillar of ice between them and she uses the rapidly forming pillar of ice to push herself away from the monster .The monster's fist hits the floor hard, the ceiling shakes violently from the quake that followed._

_Isolde looks up to see chunks of ceiling falling down on her._

XXX

The ice girl uses an ice boosted jump to get across the large gap to freeze herself to the opposite wall. The monster follows with a stronger jump, crashing into the wall above the ice girl. The girl shoots mist between it and the wall, making thick ice to push the monster off the wall.

Doomsday loses his grip on the wall, it falls down the elevator shaft, giving out a menacing roar as it disappears into the darkness below.

XXX

_(Isolde? Isolde!)_

_No response._

_(She's knocked out...)_

"_Aaahhhh!" Lilian writhes in pain. "Damn that really hurts! No wonder she's knocked out. What am I going to do now?"_

_Lilian uses her ice powers to push away the debris off of her. She struggles to get up and looks around as best she could. She hears rumbling._

"_Angel?"_

_Lilian forces herself to move. "Please be alright."_

XXX

"...gel?" Angel's hearing begins to come back quickly.

"Angel... are you okay?"

Angel's head tilt's upwards. Her sight is still blurry but she manages to push herself up to her knees.

"Angel!"

"Li... lian...?" Angel's eyesight quickly restores itself. "Lilian!" Angel hurriedly hugs the blue haired girl in front of her.

"Owowow... watch the arm!"

"S-sorry..." Angel pulls away. "You... okay...?"

"Mostly," Lilian answers as she tries to move her arm. "But Isolde's unconscious. I still feel a lot of pain all around from when she was using the body. What about you?"

Angel looks at herself. "I think..."

"You stopped glowing only a couple seconds ago, are you done healing?"

"Glowing?"

"And..." Lilian puts a hand through Angel's half brown, half white hair. "What happened to your hair?"

The whole building begins to shake and rumble.

"Never mind," Lilian waves off the conversation and gets up. "We need to get out of here."

Angel tries to get up, "AH..." Angel falls back to her knees.

"Angel, what happened?"

"My... leg..."

"Your leg?" Lilian move to inspect her leg.

"OW!"

"Sorry," Lilian pulls away temporarily but comes back in to inspect Angel's leg again. "Looks like there's a limit to your healing. You're mostly healed up though. Your leg isn't broken, it just hurts. Come on."

Lilian helps Angel up as the building shakes some more. "What the heck is that thing doing? This place is going to collapse!"

The rumbling's getting bigger and bigger with each passing second.

"There has to be a way out of here, and fast!"

"Hold on..." Angel softly tells Lilian.

"Hold on?"

Angel breaths hard and closes her eyes. Light emerges from her back, in the shape of wings.

"Angel?" Lilian holds onto Angel as they float off the ground. The shining light somehow folds itself and flaps like wings.

Angel's wings of light shine brighter. She opens her eyes as they float upwards.

"Angel? Roof?"

The floor bursts upwards, Doomsday lands on the other side of the room. It roars out at them, then charges at full speed.

"Oh hell..." Lilian held onto Angel tighter. "Angel!"

Angel's eyes glowed brightly, a powerful laser shoots forth from them. Both her and Lilian rocket upwards through the hole blasted by her laser. Angel keeps firing her laser as they fly through the building's floors. Lilian looks down to see the monster chasing after them through jumping really high, but they were flying much faster.

The two girls burst through the roof of the building and soar into the sky. Angel stops firing her laser and slows her flying to a stop. They look around them to see the buildings surrounding the area. The one they popped out of was an average looking building in size.

"The sky! Hahaha! We're finally free!" Lilian celebrates, then she looks down. "Oh crap."

Lilian sees the monster climbing up the building through the holes they blasted through. It was climbing up fast. Angel tightens her grip on Lilian, then points an arm down at the monster. A sphere of light appears in front of her hand, the monster makes it to the roof. It takes one look up at Angel and Lilian hovering above them. The monster jumps as high as it could. Angel's sphere of light fires a laser beam, it impacts Doomsday and pushes the monster back down into the building. Each floor that Doomsday falls through, all the glass shatters and the building collapses on itself.

"Whoa..." Lilian stares at the devastation as the building crumbles into a two story deep crater. "Why didn't you use that when you first fought it?"

"Too... dangerous..." Angel answers. "Melt... downer... said... Scared... to hit... you..."

"Melt... downer? Meltdowner? The number 4 level 5 in Academy City? You know the Meltdowner? Wait, that was a meltdown beam?"

"But..." Angel looks at her free hand. "I feel... stronger now..." Angel then hovers to a nearby building and lets Lilian off. Angel herself just hovers, weary of the pain in her leg.

They hear a strong bursting noise, followed by a roar. It was that monster again.

"There's no escape," Lilian mutters, dropping to her knees. "We can't let that thing get into the city. It's our fault." Lilian gets up. "Angel, you're faster than me. Go get help, I'll hold it off as long as I can."

Angel lightly punches Lilians arm.

"Owowow! What was that for?"

"You're... still... hurt..." Angel turns towards the monster and starts to hover to it.

Lilian grabs one of Angel's hands. "Angel, what are you-?"

"It's what... friends do... right?" Angel smiles before pulling away.

"Angel? Angel!"

The monster notices where Angel and Lilian are. It gets a running start then jumps as strongly as it could. Angel dives to intercept, with an electrically charged hand. Both their fists collide, both of them were pushed back from the impact. Doomsday skids on the ground, Angel flaps her wings.

Angel dives again, but she was holding out an arm to fire small beams at the monster. The beast just charges through the beams, Angel is flying at ground level towards the monster. Angel flips over the monster completely, while her wings shoot out electricity around the creature. Angel lands behind Doomsday, the electricity behind her ignites the oxygen around the monster, engulfing it in explosions. She felt a sting in her leg, but gritted her teeth and kept it in.

Angel jumps back a good distance when the monster emerges from the flames. She points both arms forward that makes a large sphere of light energy. A huge beam is fired at the monster. Doomsday is initially knocked back a few feet, it plants its foot down hard and pulls out one arm to block the beam, then it slugs through the attack.

Angel increases the output of her beam, it only slows the monster down slightly. The beast roars out, then jumps above. Angel stops firing and gathers energy into her hand. She punches the ground just before the monster could land. A massive electrical blast erupts from Angel, the shockwave from the blast was strong enough to blow Doomsday back upwards, as well as send tons of building debris upwards.

The girl flies up while her wings send out bolts to grab magnetic debris. She attacks Doomsday midair multiple times using her unbelievable flying speed. Her wings grab and smash magnetic chunks of building into the monster. The wings keep whatever was smashed into the monster attached to it, until it is covered in a metal ball being held together by powerful magnetism.

Angel flies to the ball with both hands raised. She slams the ball down as hard as she could. It impacts the ground hard enough to make a crater. Angel flies down after it with both hands creating spheres of energy, she stops just before landing and blasts the metal ball with a large meltdown beam. Angel's hand is grabbed, she's yanked down then punched out into the air.

The girl stabilizes herself, the monster had jumped up after her then knocks her back down with both arms. Angel crashes the ground hard, the monster comes down and lands on top of her.

"Angel!" Lilian frantically looks for a way down the building. She jumps off the side and quickly makes an ice slide to get down.

Angel had her arms crossed in front of her chest to block the monster's foot. The beast stomps on Angel hard, each impact pushes her into the ground deeper. The girl's eyes glowed, then a beam is fired into the monster. Doomsday is knocked back and Angel uses her wings to quickly get up and create some distance. She fires multiple blasts of her eye beams at the monster. It grabs some piece of wall and throws it at Angel.

Angel strafes to the side while still firing her beams. Doomsday grabs more pieces of building to throw at her. The girl speeds up her strafing while continually blasting the monster.

The beast stops throwing stuff and charges full speed. Angel stops firing and flies towards it. She sticks out her good leg for a flying slide under the monster, while smashing her fists into its lower legs. The beast flips over, until it's upside down in the air.

Angel uses her leg to quickly stop her slide. She turns around to face the upside down monster, her wings spark the air behind her, creating an explosion to boost her acceleration. She punches the monster as hard as she could, using her fist to push it into the crater's walls. She pulls back a bit, her wings spark the air again, another explosion boosts Angel's speed as she punches the monster into the crater's wall, cracking the earth for several dozen meters.

Lilian stops running and eyes the end of the cracked ground. It suddenly ballooned with the sound of an impact. Lilian had to secure her footing from the quake. It didn't last long as there were more shockwaves and quakes. Lilian falls to the ground. While her arm stung from using it to catch herself, she was much more worried about Angel.

Another impact, this time something flies out of the ground. It was Angel, she stops herself midair to wipe blood off from her lip. A large piece of ground flies her way, Angel blasts it apart with meltdown beams, Doomsday emerges from behind it. The girl tries to fly away, but her leg was caught. The monster holds onto her as it falls, slamming her hard back into the building crater.

Without letting up, the monster grabs her head and has her body tear through the ground. It tosses her up, then hits her hard. The girl's body flies into the crater wall. Angel struggles to move, she breathes hard and coughs a little blood, her wings were weakening. The monster dive punches her deeper into the wall.

Angel bursts from the wall, pushing the monster away. It raises both hands and slams Angel down hard, the girl is completely fatigued, her wings shrink until it was no more.

The monster grabs Angel's body and power bombs her even harder, the ground cracks up heavily. The monster stomps on Angel, breaking the ground even more. It picks her head and throws a punch. Angel barely blocked caught it and countered. Doomsday steps back from the counter, Angel tries hitting it again and again with whatever she has left. On the last, hardest hit she could muster, Doomsday is sent flying as she collapses to the ground.

The monster gets up and walks. Angel sees it coming, she forces herself up on sheer willpower, but her walk is unbalanced. Regardless, she charges. Doomsday deflects her attack, it also blocks her follow up. The monster headbutts her in the face.

Angel stepped back until her legs gave way. But the monster grabs her head and lifts her up. The monster pulls back a fist and rams it into her body. Angel grunts from the pain. It does again, and again until blood flew from her mouth.

The monster drops her instinctively. Angel was on her hands and knees while blood flowed to the ground. Doomsday picked her up again, this time ready to finish it by holding her body and aiming for her head.

A large icicle hits Doomsday's ankle, dropping him to one knee, and releasing Angel from his grip. The monster turns around, both it and Angel see Lilian at the edge of the crater. Lilian then starts running away. Angel tries to push herself up, Doomsday starts running after Lilian. Angel's wings flicker and flap.

"Li... li... an..."

"I hope Angel's alright," Lilian talks to herself as she skates away. "But what am I going to do now?"

The monster lands right in front of her. Lilian stops skating and thickens her ice armor as fast as she could. It was no defence against the monster. It shatters instantly from the monster's backhand. The ice girl flies a good distance, then rolls on the ground for a second.

"AHHH!" Lilian's could feel the damage in her already worn out body. A small quake alerted her to Doomsday's presence. It was looming over her. Fear had completely set in for her as the monster raises both arms...

Doomsday is grabbed from the side and rammed into a building wall. Lilian sees wings of light glowing brighter and brighter. Angel turns back to meet Lilian's eyes briefly.

"ANGEEEL!"

"HAAAA!" Angel lifts the monster, tearing up the building's wall. But she kept flying higher and higher with all her speed. Into the sky, over the clouds.

The monster knocks her head, forcing her to free it. They traded blows briefly until Angel grabbed a leg and spun the monster around wildly, then threw it down as hard as she could. Angel's wings glowed even brighter as her body cackled brightly. Angel dives down as fast as she can.

Lilian can see two fireballs in the sky coming down, the second is several times faster than the first and had an extra trail of light behind it. The second meteor rams into the first, an electrical shockwave spreads from the impact. Now there's one large fireball with a trail of smoke and light.

Lilian tries to get up and move her body to where it'll land. She can hear them now, falling to the earth. She looks up, only a few seconds now...

"Angel..."

The meteor hits the ground at the same time, a massive electrical fireball wrecks the city apart. An enormous shockwave shatters glass for miles. Lilian hid behind the corner of a building, with a roof of ice to protect her from falling glass.

Lilian waited for a few moments for everything to calm down. She got out of her hiding place, heading for the big smoking crater. She sees a torn up Tokiwadai uniform blowing on a pole, it tears up in the wind. Lilian was afraid of what might follow...

From thick smoke, Angel walks through, slowly, weakly. Her legs were weakening more and more with each step.

"Angel!" Lilian runs over to her and catches her body as it falls. She lays Angel down on the ground gently. Her white wing hairpin shatters.

"Li... li... an..."

"I'm here Angel."

"Sssaaffe...?"

"Yeah," Lilian starts to tear up. "I'm okay. You did it..."

"I'm... hap... py... I... pro... tect..." Angel's eyes closed slowly. "Friend..."

"Angel...? Angel!" Lilian held Angel's head close to hers, she could no longer hold back her tears. "Angel please... please be alright..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Now this, final chapter is extremely messed up; personalities, conversations, settings, mood, you name it, it's all crazy and nonsensical.

I just couldn't figure out how to end it, there's like a dozen different variations of several scenes. (I'll explain at the end.)

XXX

* * *

Lilian waited, along with several other people. Mikoto Misaka, Touma Kamijou, Shizuri Mugino and Accelerator. They were just outside an operating room in a certain hospital. Lilian's arm was in a sling, but she thought nothing of it. Not when she extremely worried about Angel, they all were.

XXX

* * *

Accelerator hovers down the middle of a smoking crater and blows all the smoke away.

"What the hell is this?" Accelerator finds the remains of something... alien, all burnt and broken at the center of the crater. "This is the meteor? No, there was something else in there." Accelerator floats up and looks around. "Huh?"

At the edge of the crater he finds a girl crying over another girl. He flies over to where they were. He sees that they're wearing Tokiwadai uniforms. But the other girl on the ground looked extremely familiar. Accelerator hovers down to the ground in front of the girls.

"Hey, let me see her."

The blue haired girl looks up and sees the white haired boy. Accelerator takes a closer look at the girl on the ground, noticing that it looks like the Railgun, except for the two tone hair.

"Y-you're-!" the blue haired girl panics. "S-stay away!"

Mist and ice fly around Accelerator. None of them came close to him.

"Tch," Accelerator taps the ice in front of him, shattering it all. He steps forward closer to the two girls.

The ice girl embraces the body tighter and creates a dome of ice. It shatters moments later. She keeps her eyes closed and her hold tight, preparing for the worst.

"I can barely feel her pulse," the boy's voice reaches her ear. "And it's getting weaker."

She looks up to see him checking on her friend's wrist with his fingers.

"You, if you want her to live, let me have her."

Lilian couldn't comprehend those words coming from the person in front of her.

"Sterling? Accelerator?" A familiar voice reaches the ice girl's ear.

"Angel!" An unfamiliar voice accompanies the first.

Lilian turns around to see Mikoto and another, older, girl head their way.

"Sterling!" Mikoto rushes over to the blue haired girl. "Sterling, what happened?"

"Accelerator, did you do this?" the other girl confronts Accelerator.

"Tch, I just got here myself," the boy answers. "I don't know what happened. But I do know that we need to get her out of here, fast. I can get to that hospital faster than any of you."

"Alright," Mikoto agrees.

"Miss Misaka?"

"Just trust me on this, for her sake."

Mikoto, Mugino and Lilian lift up Angel's body and gives it to Accelerator.

"Sterling, your arm," Mikoto notices Lilian was moving her arms strangely.

"It's nothing," Lilian reassures her. "I can still use it."

"Can you really carry her?" The Meldowner asks Accelerator.

"I don't need to," Accelerator uses his powers to hold Angel's body. He flies up and away.

"We need to leave too," the Meldowner suggested. "It won't be long before Judgement and Anti-Skill get here. You, we'll talk about this at the hospital." She rushes ahead.

"Sterling," Mikoto slowly confronts the ice girl. "You're... Lilian, right?"

"Yeah. Isolde's knocked out. She was trying to fend off the monster, while protecting Angel."

"..."

"Hurry up you two!" Mugino calls.

"I guess we should follow."

XXX

* * *

Thanks to Mugino's directions, they were able to make it to the hospital without encountering any law enforcement. Accelerator and Touma were waiting for them there.

"How is she?" Mikoto asks.

"They just sent her to the operation room," the number 1 answers.

"Sterling?" Touma notices the blue haired girl. "What happened to you?"

"K-K-Kamijou?"

"Just calm down..." Mikoto comforts her friend. "Do your best to tell us what happened."

"Before that," Accelerator moves forward to confront her. "Tell me, that _thing_ in the crater. That's the cause of all this?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Tch..."

"Accelerator!" Mugino calls out. "Where are you going?"

"... I have a mess to clean up, and I'm making sure that there's nothing left. Give me a summary later."

Accelerator leaves them with no one thinking of stopping him.

"Okay Lilian," Mikoto turns to the ice girl. "Tell us what happened."

XXX

* * *

"That's when Accelerator appeared," Lilian nearly finishes her story. She had left out mentioning Isolde throughout it all, that girl was still asleep inside Lilian. "I attacked him, thinking he was going to kill Angel."

"A whole lot of stuff happened since then," Touma tells her.

"I couldn't do anything to him anyway. He was checking on Angel when you two showed up."

"Then Accelerator brought Angel here while you all got away from the crater," Touma guessed.

"That's right."

"I've seen and dealt with some of the strangest things," Touma speaks. "But this is just..."

"Hey," the Railgun turns to the Meltdowner. "Do you think they'll stop?"

"People like that will never stop unless you force them to," she answers while holding out a ball of energy. "And there's only one way to do that. They'll come back, that's for sure. And when they do..." Mugino crushes the ball of energy into nothing.

"Get in line," Accelerator returns.

"Accelerator," Touma starts.

"I couldn't destroy it in time," Accelerator stated. "So I sent it into space, where no one will be able to use it."

"They most likely still have some data of it," Lilian mentions. "Just thinking that they could make more of those things..."

"That's enough," Mikoto stops her. "We'll deal with it when the time comes, but first..." She looks at the light above the door.

XXX

* * *

Lilian yawns out loud.

"Are you alright?" Mikoto asks.

"I'm fine, really."

"May be you should rest a little bit." Touma suggests.

"I'm okay!" Lilian protests. "Besides, I don't think I can sleep-"

The light suddenly changed, everyone perked up upon hearing it. They all stood up to await the doctor. The door opens and a frog faced doctor steps through.

"How is she?" Touma asks.

"There was nothing I could do," the doctor tells him.

"WHAT?" everyone jerked up in response.

"You..." Accelerator walks forward. "Couldn't you save anyone as long as they were brought to you alive? She was still alive when I handed her over to you!"

"You did," the doctor acknowledges. "Just barely."

"So what?!" Mugino steps beside Accelerator. "Why weren't you able to save her?!"

"She saved herself," the doctor answers.

"What?"

"LILIAN!" Angel bursts through the doors and ran towards the ice girl.

"Angel!"

Angel jumps onto Lilian and they both fall to the ground.

"Owowow! My arm! My arm!" Lilian screams.

"S-sorry..." Angel gets off and helps Lilian to her knees. Then hugs her again. "You're... okay..."

"And so are you..." Lilian tears up.

"How?" Mikoto asks out loud.

"I'm certain you all know about Misaka ANGEL's self restoration capabilities."

"They already reached their limit today," Touma answers. "Didn't they?"

"They can recharge fairly quickly, all she needed was a good rest. They are powered by the Railgun's power inside of her."

"My power?" Mikoto turns to Angel.

"She is your physical clone after all."

Mikoto smiles.

"If you excuse me, I need to take a look at the other patient."

"What other patient?" Touma asks.

"Miss Sterling, if you would?"

"Huh?" Lilian wipes her face. "Oh, sorry. I'm coming."

"Lilian..." Angel holds onto to Lilian's arm.

"I'm okay Angel, I'll be back soon."

Lilian follows the doctor through the door.

"Just here is fine," the doctor tells her. "It's only a few questions."

"Alright."

"Firstly, how are you feeling?"

"Other than my arm, I'm feeling much better knowing that Angel is alright."

"That's good to hear. Do you want me to check your arm?"

"It's okay, I think I just need to lay it down a little." Lilian raises, waves and twists her arm a little. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Alright then. How is Isolde?"

"I don't know. Fighting the monster took a lot from her, and she was hit in the head. She's been out ever since."

"But if you're fine, then she must be fine too."

"I hope so..."

"Have you noticed any... changes in your power?"

"Changes?"

"Has your power changed in anyway?"

"No... it all looked the same to me."

"I see..."

"Why? Is there something strange about my power?"

"Do you remember what I told you when you were first enrolled into Academy City?"

"... My power was different than most other Espers. That I was naturally born with it."

"Those are what we call Gemstones, people naturally born with their powers. The reason your parents sent you to Academy City was because you weren't able to completely control it."

"I remember, not that I want to."

"However, your power is most unusual. You do not emit AIM fields, so your power was incredibly hard to measure. We still don't know your true limits. I had thought that your powers were forced to evolve during your struggle."

"No, I don't feel any different, neither do my powers."

"Very well, that is all. You can tell everyone that they're free to go home."

"Thanks doctor." Lilian turns around and leaves through the door.

"I'm so sorry my dear," the doctor sighs. "But when you find the truth about yourself, I hope that you'll forgive me for hiding it. As I'm certain that it's what your real mother, and Isolde, would have wanted."

"_Doctor."_

"_Ah, Lilian was it? What can I do for you?"_

"_No, I'm not Lilian. Not right now anyway."_

"_..."_

"_I had a hunch that you figured it out. You're... different from most doctors."_

"_I don't really know what you're talking about."_

"_Don't worry, I won't ask about it. But I'm certain that you also know that something is... different about me. About my body, and my power."_

"_Yes, I did. However, outside of guessing, I can't really figure out just what is strange about you."_

"_You've helped me and Lilian a lot when I came here. And you've kept my... condition a secret to yourself for whatever reason. I'm pretty sure I can trust you. Just keep this a secret from Lilian. _

_Take this, it's my mother's journal. I left it unlocked for you if you want to read it, but once you lock it, that's it."_

"_... Are you certain about this?"_

"_Yes..."_

XXX

* * *

Everyone walks out of the hospital at the same time, with Angel hanging on to Touma. Mikoto has her arms crossed, looking somewhat irritated.

(... nnnngh... dammit...)

"Ah!" Lilian suddenly stops.

"Huh?" Accelerator looks at her strangely.

"Why'd you stop so suddenly?" Touma asks.

"Ah... er..." Lilian quickly looks around for an excuse. "There! That store is still open!"

"Huh?" Mugino sounded irritated. "What's so special about that?"

"Angel's hairpin broke, I was thinking of getting her another one."

"A hairpin?" Accelerator repeats.

"The wing one that I gave her?" Touma asks.

"What?" Mikoto sparks up. "You gave her a gift too? Ugh!"

"Yikes!" Touma blocks a bolt. "What is wrong with you?"

Angel steps between them while giving a fierce look to Mikoto.

"Rgh!" Mikoto stops sparking. "Fine, let's go see if we can find another hairpin for you. But you and Lilian need to stay out, you can't walk in there looking like that."

Touma, Accelerator, Mikoto and Mugino all walk towards the store, leaving Angel and Lilian.

"Isolde, are you alright?"

(Y-yeah... just barely... what about you?)

"We're fine, Angel is too."

(She is...? That's good...)

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

(I just woke up... give me a minute... Say... what happened to that... thing...?)

"Angel took care of it."

(She did... ? You better tell me... what happened, later... I don't think I should get up right now... can you...)

"I'll be fine, good night."

"Isolde...?" Angel asks while giving a curious look at Lilian.

"She's alright. She just needs some sleep. Come to think of it, so do I..." Lilian stretches. "I hope that they don't take too long."

XXX

* * *

"Oh wow," the person behind the desk of the store notices four people walk in. "I wasn't sure we'd get any customers tonight."

"What makes you say that?" Accelerator questions.

"I thought everybody's gone to check out that double meteor. I mean, more than half the stores around here closed early."

"We're not interested in meteors," Mugino looks around.

"I found the hairpins," Touma calls out. "Which one do you think she'll like?"

"I don't think it'll matter as long as you're the one to give it to her," Mikoto answers, almost growling.

"You said you gave her a wing shaped one," Mugino looks around.

"Yeah, but it was a cheap one," Touma scratches his head. "These are all much more fancy."

"Why did you give her that hairpin anyway?" Accelerator asks.

"It makes it easier to tell her apart from the real one."

"That's it?" Mugino asks in surprise.

"Yeah..."

Mugino face palms. "Talk about dense."

"You have nooo idea," Mikoto mutters.

"Though, she doesn't really need it now that her hair is all weird." Touma mutters.

"Let's just get one for her then."

"I found one," Accelerator picks one up. It was a bronze framed wing with small several while crystals and one large blue crystal.

"That's way too fancy," Touma objects. "It really sticks out."

"That means it's perfect." Accelerator walks over to the counter.

"H-hey you can't just make that decision by yourself!" Touma walks up to Acclerator.

"I already did."

"Calm down you idiot," Mikoto speaks to Touma. "I agree with his choice."

"Here," Accelerator tosses the hairpin to Touma. "You give it."

They all walk back outside to where Lilian and Angel were. Lilian has fallen asleep on the ground while Angel pokes her lightly.

"Looks like the fatigue finally got to her," Mugino smiles.

"Angel," Touma walks over to Angel and shows her the new hairpin.

"Ahhh!" Angel's eyes widened and she took the hairpin happily. She quickly put it in her hair and she danced around.

"That's enough Angel," Mikoto tried to calm her down. "We need to get out of here before anyone sees her."

"I'll take Angel," Accelerator tells Mugino. "We were going to switch in a couple days anyway."

"Its fine," Mugino agrees. "I need to discipline a certain someone for losing track of Angel." Mugino walks away.

"Let's fly!" Angel hops happily. She jumps up and shows off her wings of light.

"W-what?" Mikoto looks in surprise.

"Her powers have evolved, huh?" Accelerator takes a closer look at the wings, then he turns to Touma. "Hey, I'm going to hold on to her for a while longer than usual. She's going to need help controlling her new powers."

"Alright," Touma nods. "Better safe than sorry."

Accelerator opens his wings. "Take a good look Railgun. You'll never be able to reach our level."  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" Mikoto storms. "Are you saying I can't reach your level?"

"Heh, let's go Angel."

Angel and Accelerator fly off.

"That is so not fair," Mikoto internally cries at watching her younger sister reach angel status with Accelerator.

"What about her?" Touma points to Lilian.

Mikoto sends out an electric wave, iron sand flies in from all directions. Mikoto controls the sand to encircle Lilian's body. The body is lifted up slowly and brought to Mikoto.

"I got her," Mikoto tells the others. "I'll bring her back to Tokiwadai. Don't worry about me. I think everyone's preoccupied with the... 'double meteors'."

Mikoto takes a look at Lilian's sleeping body. Seeing all the damage she had gone through.

"Is something wrong?" Touma asks her.

"I just can't believe it. What she did, what she went though, what had almost happened to her. You do this kind of thing all the time don't you?"

"I don't make large craters in the city..."

"I'm serious here! Tell me, why do you, why would anyone risk their lives?"

"... I just do, what I feel is right. It doesn't matter who or why. I will do anything I can."

"Even if it was me?"

"Of course!"

"No hesitation, that's so like you, idiot."

"You do the same thing don't you?"

"You're right. Well, I'll be seeing you."

"See you," Touma waves as he walks away.

Mikoto takes Lilian's sleeping body with her, back to Tokiwadai.

* * *

**Author: **Well, first off. Thanks for making it all the way in this mess of a fic. My next one is going to be more carefully constructed, I assure you. (working title at time of this upload: 'Precious')

There were so many things that I originally planned to do but scrapped it all cause it just got too... stupid. Firstly, there was an idea to bring in every Mikoto clone (10 Sisters, WORST, Boy!Mikoto) to team up altogether against a near dead Doomsday. Having the scientist's special forces try to retrieve the monster, Lilian and Angel only to be stopped by the three Level 5s. And some others, all of which were canned because it would severely downplay Angel's determination and sacrifice.

Angel coming back was always planned, I wasn't about to let her die now. She's my excuse to give Mikoto a custom 'Awakening' without messing with the real Mikoto. Plus, her story's not complete yet. Though one scenario that I feel would've worked much better than what I had actually written was just everyone visiting an unconscious Angel, and Lilian placing an ice flower on the table beside her.

Anyway, to my next fic!


End file.
